battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
Tunnel Terror
"Tunnel Terror" is the 2nd episode of Battle for the Silver, and the 28th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on July 21, 2018. Coverage Cold Open It starts with Saturn telling Moon, Earthy, and Stoney that he is worried about the amount of recommended characters, in which Earthy instructs him to turn around. He sees all of the recommended characters and asks why there is so many. All four of them then turn to the viewer and say that it's time for the intro, causing the intro to start. Cake at Stake Marker welcomes The Exotic Plants to their first elimination, and yells at Cookie to stop licking the safe and come back. Cookie said it's not her fault it tastes good. Marker reveals that if you're safe you get cake, showing a mortified Cake Slice. He said that there was 91 votes, beating out Coiny's 8 from Running for Eggheads. He shows a chart with everyone's head on it. He said he is going to use it for elimination. Marker draws a line above Rose's hed with a red crayon, revealing she is safe with 3 votes. Rose complains that 3 people hate her, and Marker shows a board with Rose's voters on it. He uses the same red crayon to draw a line above Checker Piece, to reveal she is safe with 7 votes. Checker Piece is happy that she got the 2nd least votes and gets cake. Chess Piece congratulates her for being safe. Marker takes a black crayon and draws a line above Chess Piece, saying she is safe with 12 votes. Chess Piece congratulates herself for being safe and gets cake. Marker says that 4 remain, then uses a gray crayon to draw a line above Nicey, and reveals he is safe with 15 votes. Nicey states that he needs to survive one more elimination to be his record. He then gets cake. Marker takes a darker gray crayon and draws a line above Evil Eye, and shows he is safe with 16 votes, and he gets cake. The screen splits to show both Cookie and Coat Rack. Marker says they are going to see who is safe with the power of editing. The lines then start drawing themselves and it is revealed that Cookie is safe with 17 votes, and she gets cake. Coat Rack is out with 21 votes. Coat Rack tells Marker he won't be locked in a small box again. Marker lies and tells Coat Rack he can be free because he doesn't want to be murdered. Coat Rack believes this, then Marker uses a vacuum to suck up Coat Rack, and before he is gone, he claims he will come back. Rose asked what that was, and Marker said it was a vacuum where you go when you get eliminated. He says it's impossible to escape. After Cake at Stake Marker says the challenge is now starting. He points to a giant hole in the ground and says they will go in there for the challenge. Stoney says he's not going in there when Marker kicks him in. Rose does "no nose goes" with her team and they all put their hands/feet on their nose, except Evil Eye who does not have limbs. He realises this and goes in the hole. Cookie takes her foot away and says they don't have noses. Chess Piece gets mad that she put her foot away and kicks her into the whole while Earthy, Saturn, and Moon are standing there. Earthy claims they have to go after Stoney. Saturn and Moon go in. Then Earthy jumps in and strikes a pose. before falling in. It pans to The Exotic Plants, when Rainbow Cube picks up Chess Piece and throws her in the hole, then jumps after her. Bally is then seen running from Roundy, and they both jump in. Marker claims it's taking too long for everyone to go in, so he presses a button. Rose is picked up in mid air and thrown into the hole. Nicey follows her. Then Checker Piece, Cake Slice, Trombone, Core Icon, Zombie Arrow, Ringy, Scary Death Box, and Evil Needle. Cake angrily asks Marker what he did. Marker said they have to escape the tunnel to be safe. Challenge Trombone says he knows the way out of the tunnel because he has been in it before. He leads the way. It pans to The Cool Alliance and Three Other People. Stoney is wondering if he should go left or right. Team Cool Good goes right, so Moon suggests they go right, but Stoney decides to go the other way. Rose asks her team if they have any ideas, and Evil Eye suggested digging. Rose took his idea. Then it is revealed that Team Cool Good made it out of the tunnel. Marker says due to Trombone's experience, he got out. Stoney steps on a pressure place releasing arrows which kill Saturn. Earthy screams and Stoney says they will run in the opposite direction extremely quickly. Marker yells into the hole that there is booby traps before Bally kicks him into the hole. Rose is questioning what Marker said, then she steps on a pressure plate. She is angry about this, then the room explodes. Nicey landed on his face and he sits up and rubs his head. Evil Eye asks if he is okay, and Nicey said he is, but he can't say the same for Rose and Chess Piece. It pans to the two and it is shown they broke into pieces from the explosion. Evil Eye is disgusted by this. Checker Piece asks where Cookie is. Cookie is shown to be escaping the tunnel. Marker congratulates her and tells her she as to wait for the rest of her team. Bally goes up and asks him how he escaped the hole and Marker just said he knows his way out. Evil Needle teleports out. The Cool Alliance and Three Other People are shown walking, with Earthy and Moon looked mortified. Core Icon asks where Evil Needle went, and Stoney says she probably teleported out. Nicey says he sees the exit, which Evil Eye instructs them to go to it. The three escape, and Marker congratulates them. Nicey said that they didn't do much digging, and Evil Eye says that if they didn't dig once and stop they would have all lived. The Cool Alliance and Three Other People exit, and Marker tells them that they lost. Earthy says if they followed Team Cool Good, they would have won. Scary Death Box jut said he is mentally screaming. Stinger Saturn pops out of the Pop Box, and Earthy asks him if he wants to see his picture. Saturn looks at it, to see all the planets. There is Earthy, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. All the other planets are question marks. Jupiter tells him the picture isn't done, in which Earthy replies that it will be eventually. Votes 91 votes were cast. Deaths *Rose and Chess Piece explode. *Saturn is killed by arrows. Trivia *This is the first elimination Cookie survived. *This is the second elimination Nicey survived. *Trombone knowing the way out is a reference to The Final Trial when he got thrown into a hole when he was eliminated. *This is Evil Eye's first ever elimination. *A recommended character in the next episode was based off this episode's thumbnail. *This is the shortest episode of season 2 as of Back to the Lynching Board. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Battle for the Silver